Forum:Xbox/ps3/pc trusted traders
This is the post where YOU can place your nominations on GT's/PSN's/PC tag's that you trust in trading (rules) you can place the GT/PSN/PCTAG underneath of your own or someone else's then below you can state why you added he/she/yourself and then people can discuss if he/she/you deserve being there. So this means people that didn't steal your weapons or did some crazy shit while trading should be listed here. :: Also, if I catch you adding your own name in without explanation, I'ma shift you to the Bad or the Ugly as abruptly as you introduced yourself in the first place. 14:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) =The Good= 'XBOX 360:' * Skeve613 * xMPx Nova * FireFly 19 - added his name a while back but forgot to give rationale. clearly differentiated between constructs and legit finds in trading, was willing to share finds he knew I would like even when I didn't have nearly enough to give in return every time. trustworthy and fun guy to play and trade with 03:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * Diakovov007 (his wiki username) very trust worthy, set me up very good, very honest what he found and what was given to him. all around good dude. --SinisterNobody * LittlemanSMG Honest person. Fun to play BL with and good with weapons * Personguy777 Honest person. Fun tp play BL with and good with weapons. --Orb * Uberorb - I'm nominating myself because I will give people weapons/help out and ask for nothing in return. ::I will back Uberorb, I have played with him, good guy and did give me some sweet ass weapons and did not ask for anything in return, even though I offered. Xbox GT: SinsterNobody 07:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) * Envy 360 Honest, gives good weapons and doesn't ask for items in return. -http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 17:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * Amazing Mr Rich - Honest, good player who gave me some good guns and farmed Craw with me. MC Clatchey 22:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * SinisterNobody - Friendly and honest guy who helped me find some guns I'd been hunting down for ages. Great person to farm Craw with! Diakonov007 10:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 * Doreycole - Very honest and reliable trader. He even re-duped a weapon for me that I lost after the initial trade, due to my own stupidity. =) Diakonov007 10:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 ::I second this. DC is very reliable and a great guy to trade with. Majin Odin 15:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Third. Reduped multiple rare finds for me after I lost my originals due to a lag accident, and was careful about distinguishing legits and mods as well. 07:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) 'PS3:' *Yoshi-TheOreo *j242221 (He worked with me through my connection issues, and the bessie he gave me was legit. I worked it out in gearcalc, not even a construct. -NOhara24) 'PC:' *Dr. Clayton Forrestor *Nagamarky *Haregot (persistent in finishing the trade even though we were having connection problems and had no way of outside communication 16:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) *Zaph93 (all-around decent, honest guy who trades fairly and with no signs of asshattery) 16:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) *Bukkithead (honest, trustworthy and helpful guy, trades fairly) Approved by 15:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) =The Bad= Also underneath here you can add the people that are scammers and assholes that steal weaps. and other things: 'XBOX 360:' * BubonicPlague * XProX ScOpEzZ (Trying to sell modded guns for MS points) * Phoenixlol (i haz will steels ur guns with walhax and aimbotz) * xXKuragari666Xx (passing off mods as legit, refusing to follow through on agreed trades, rude, - all around ass) 'PS3:' * morhedrel * LyricJay * BlumpkinBread (asshat) 'PC:' (asshats, extreme modders) * AceOfKaos * BaraTaz * bennno * bingo923 * Bozzo92 * cool29801 * Costic<3 * doggiedogjr * Dst901 * fullzine * gho577 mod distributor * Hydra-Fizz257 * hulaliwu * jantony * jylf * Killer3250 (tiwsted tsunami... fell from crawmeax) * matinz * milton966 * montycc * muresan_mmm * poppoppop1 * sean_der_soldat * shekele06 * soolor * Xizorz * xXxnOtHiNgXxX * ZH-Warrior * kully1572 (shredder shredder... found in armory) -- Really pissed me off 11:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) (fledgling modders) * aimeng * aNikos * brimston * driver103 * fraktaled_b4u * Frederic20 * hoochie_mama_2021 * LOLjohnnyboy * maxfoxx2 * mRSammyhl2 * nonobeler * Polerbear69 * relic9294 * ShamefulFidchell * Skewar * starsoulone * Takulo * t1245772 * usranger3000 * Valou45 * XKILLERDD * $ad*..8ord =& The Ugly= * The Evil Dr. F known trafficker of modded weapons, shields, & COMs. Purveyor of Red guns. Wanted for questioning regarding "toon cloning". * TV's Frank notorious adder of twisted prefix to frickin' everything. Cruel and unusual depopulation of midgets. * 's self-nomination for running headlong into mod distribution servers and taking everything and selling them. = Discussion = I heard roumors about bubonicplague steal'n weaps. so i added him. Can someone verify his GT cuz i don't think i've got it right XXKuragari666Xx 08:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) A couple of those PC names seem familiar. And is that "bad" xXKuragari666Xx" the same XXKuragari666Xx that just posted? -- MeMadeIt 23:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. 03:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) That's rough man, Kuragari has always seemed like an alright cat to me. Maybe there was a misunderstanding?Phoenixlol 20:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) link, link, link. Definitely not a misunderstanding. 23:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Meh, now that I think about it I'm pretty sure I had some issues with that guy too. Anyways, this seems like an appropriate thread and it's been a while so I thought I'd bring this up again: the Borderlands Wiki gamertag for Xbox 360. I'll be logging in this afternoon to check friend requests and whatnot. So far there're between 30-50 members, but I'm not sure who still is and isn't playing Borderlands. For those who don't know, BorderWiki is a gamertag for Xbox 360 who's friends list consist of Borderlands players, mostly from this wiki, but some from the Gearbox forums. If you add BorderWiki as a friend and view the friends list you can see who's online to send them a message, join, or invite them to your game. All that to say this: If someone people deemed trustworthy by the users here would like to take over the account and keep it going I will hand over the acct password and wipe my hands of it. Someone who gives a crap (come on, long time Borderlands obsessors) could do a MUCH better job of getting a great list of reputable traders and regular players on the list. Anyone interested? Phoenixlol 15:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Try talking to UberOrb, he's the sysop for Xbox360. NOhara24 18:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :He's not sysop yet, but he will be soon (hopefully). Anyway, try talking to Uberorb, he will gladly help. Approved by 19:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Come on man, think positive :D NOhara24 02:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Who says I'm not thinking positive!? :o I'm just telling the truth! ::...What is with you pepole! I iz no taken any drugz! I jus' wannet to helpz! :*faints* ::Dr. F: Yup, he's dead... too bad (yeah right! :P) THEE END! Scenario Written and Approved by 19:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC)